A slide fastener includes fastener stringers formed by attaching fastener elements to opposite edge portions of a pair of fastener tapes in a row shape. Bottom end stops are attached to lower end portions of the fastener element rows of the fastener stringers (otherwise, a separable end stop having an insert pin is attached to one fastener stringer, while a separable end stop having a box pin is attached to the other fastener stringer), while top end stops are attached to upper end portions. A slider for engaging or disengaging the fastener elements is slidably inserted between the top end stop and the bottom end stop (otherwise, the separable end stops).
The water-tightness and the gas-tightness are required for such a slide fastener depending on its use purpose. In such a slide fastener, a pair of fastener tapes in which front and back of a woven tape-shaped core material are coated by thermoplastic elastomer which is a coating material, and fastener element rows provided on side edges of the pair of fastener tapes form fastener stringers. As the fastener elements are engaged with each other by the slider, the edges of the fastener tapes come in close contact with each other to obtain the water-tightness and the gas-tightness (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In the fastener tape having the water-tightness and the gas-tightness, if coupling between the tape-shaped core material and the covering material is not sufficient, delamination occurs between the tape-shaped core material and the covering material at use, and thus the covering material may be lifted up from the tape-shaped core material. In the slide fastener disclosed in Patent Document 1, the tape-shaped core material is made of a spun yarn of cut fibers, and the tape-shaped core material and the coating material are engaged with each other by extrusion or lamination. In this instance, the coating material is coupled to the irregular rough surface of the yarn due to the cut fibers, thereby making the coupling strong and thus enhancing the resistance to the delamination. In addition, in the slide fastener disclosed in Patent Document 1, as an adhesive is used between the tape-shaped core material and the coating material, the resistance to the delamination between the tape-shaped core material and the coating material is further enhanced.